The invention relates to a vehicle for laying dismountable bridges, of the type provided with a laying device for displacing and laying a bridge which can be assembled on the vehicle. Such a vehicle is provided, at a longitudinally opposite end of the vehicle, with a pick-up device for supporting a bridge section at the same height at which the laying device supports bridge sections, so as to permit coupling of the bridge sections.
This type of vehicle is disclosed in German Laid-Open Application DE-OS 29 29 208. This vehicle is provided at its forward end with a laying device for moving and laying a bridge which is assembled on the vehicle, and at its tail end it is provided with a pick-up device configured as a pivotable arm, which picks up a section or component of the bridge from a bridge transport vehicle and attaches it to the bridge components which have already been assembled. In order for the just advanced bridge component not to have to be moved forward in alignment with the already assembled bridge components, the pick-up device is provided with a slewing ring which is supported on the vehicle. For coupling the advanced bridge section to the one preceding it, the pick-up device is also arranged so as to be longitudinally displaceable on the vehicle. The number of bridge sections that determine the length of the bridge and can be coupled together with the known vehicle is limited because the assembled bridge sections, which project on one side of the vehicle relatively rapidly produce a tipping moment which exceeds the standing moment of the vehicle.